


The Boot Camp AU

by Tarton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarton/pseuds/Tarton
Summary: Stiles sits down one day to write a letter to Scott. It's not a usual activity for him, but at this time; he feels like he has to. This is boot camp, what else could he do?





	The Boot Camp AU

     Everything before Stiles turned 13 was a blur. He knew that he had met Scott; he knew that he was supposedly sad and smart and kept his grades just under perfect to avoid talking to his dad about gifted classes and just above average to avoid talk about special education classes. He kept all his clothes in perfect disarray, making sure to ‘forget’ to do laundry for exactly one day past when it was comfortable to do so. He still had emergency boxers, usually. Stiles remembers hanging out with Heather, until he went too far in getting along with her and he had to stop hanging out with her. He remembers the moment he realized that Scott genuinely didn’t understand what was wrong with him, that he was just that nice, that he just had that much love in him. He remembers watching his mom die. But most of his life before age 13 was still a blur.

 

Still, on normal days, there were parts of his life after age 13 that Stiles regrets.

 

Not that he likes to think about them.

 

There was the fire that he started in science class, which could have been considered an accident, if they were doing anything but looking at igneous rocks under a microscope.

 

There was the student he had made piss their pants by telling them all about the history of the male circumcision, and maybe threatening them with making sure that the doctor ‘didn’t fuck it up, you know, make sure he got it all, all of it.’ But that guy might have deserved it. Except that he was tied up in a chair, gagged and unable to cry out for help. That hadn’t been a fun day, but thankfully there was no proof, just hearsay.

 

After that, there was punching Jackson, who had been in pain over finding out he was adopted and that his birth parents were dead. Still, no reason to take it out on Scott. But punching Jackson had been the final straw. Without anyone to back up either boy, Stiles had made sure of it, there was very little choice in the matter. He wasn’t sure if his dad had had to pay for Jackson’s medical bills, all he remembered was the sound of a skull hitting concrete right before Scott walked around the corner, looking terrified.

 

So he was here, sitting in a standard issue bunk, writing on a standard legal pad that he had absconded with from one of the lower ranking officers, who would rather say that they gave it to him than admit that he had broken into their office, written them a nice card and thanked them for the notepad, in 3 languages. He bit the pen between his teeth and thought about what to write, before he penned the date and just started.

 

     _Dear Scott,_

_As you may be aware, It has been one month since the end of our last school year. That being said, I should be released from this institution and brought back into normal society soon. I know that this isn’t how you expected to keep our friendship going, but I appreciate that you never wrote me, that you sent me a picture on my birthdays of my dad eating vegetables, and that at Christmas you sent me a lump of charcoal. Even though Petty Officer Thomson tried to get me to throw it out, I still have it._

_Scott, I am not going to lie. Besides making perfect beds and being able to run 5 miles without breaking a sweat, I think I may have changed a lot more than you would know. I found myself here, alone, young and afraid two years ago. And I still remember crying a little after a few months of this, but I think I’m going to miss it too. All the guys here are young delinquents, some more than others, but they all have something in common, they have a family at home who want them to be way more than they were when they arrived._

_That being said, I promise that I still will want to play videogames and eat pizza on my bed, I will still want to prank someone every once in a while, but when I get serious, just let me be serious. I know it might sound difficult to understand, but this place, it changes the way you think about everything. I have met some really scary guys, people who I would want to keep you away from in 20 lifetimes. And yet, because I met them, I know how to live, and fight and what it means to love someone. What it means to hate someone fully, and not like we said we hated Jackson. So yes, I have to warn you, if I get serious, you have to let me._

_This is the last letter in a series of letters I will have written you. It’s shorter than a lot of others, but that’s ok. I just wanted the last letter to be a warning. Because I’m not the same Stiles Stillinski, But I still will be your friend, if you want me._

_With a head full of bees and a stomach full of stones,_

_Your friend._

 

     Stiles put the pen down, took off the top sheet, and started to write his first ever letter to Scott.

 

     _Scotty boy!_

_Day one and they haven’t broken me yet! Don’t worry, it’s all good. I’ll be out of here in no time. You’ll see. I just have a few things I want to ask you to do for me._

_1) don’t write back…_


End file.
